Conventional putters are used with the golfer facing generally 90° relative to the hole or cup. The ball is placed in front of the golfer's toes and the putter swings back and forth in front of the golfer. Most conventional putters are between about 35 inches and 39 inches in length with a grip affixed to a shaft at one end and a putter head affixed at the opposite end. The shaft extends away from the putter head at a lie angle of approximately 25°–35° relative to vertical. The putter shaft length and lie angle are designed so that the golfer can assume a comfortable position with the putter head positioned at address well in front of the toes of the golfer's shoes.
Another class of putters has emerged relatively recently and is becoming more and more popular. These putters are used in a “side saddle” manner with the golfer facing the hole or cup at address and the putter held and swung at the golfer's side. The ball is placed alongside one of the golfer's feet. These putters have a much more upright lie angle of approximately 10°, and the shaft of the putter may be lengthened significantly beyond the length of a conventional putter. Typically, the shaft of the putter is gripped at one end with one hand and at a more intermediate location with the other hand. The golfer swings the putter with the lower hand and uses the upper hand generally as a pivot. This putting style is especially useful for putts of shorter distances since many golfers feel that the side saddle stroke allows better putter head control and easier alignment.
Many golfers would like to use a conventional putter and conventional putting stroke at longer distances from the cup, while using the side saddle approach at shorter distances from the cup. Unfortunately, if the golfer attempts to use a typical, upright side saddle putter with a conventional stroke, the golfer must assume an awkward stance, for example, placing the ball too close to his or her toes and standing too upright. On the other hand, if the side saddle approach is attempted with a conventional putter, the ball is placed too far away from the golfer because of the conventional lie angle.
Therefore, there is a need for a putter which may be more conveniently and effectively used with both a conventional putting stroke and a side saddle putting stroke.